Resolution to be the guardians of the sky
by World Travelling Chibitaku
Summary: Storm-Thunder-Mist-Cloud-Sun-Rain. The six elements that are supposed to protect the Sky. But time changes everything, and now the elements have distanced from the sky. But that cannot happen. And so, the test to see if they can protect their sky..begins.
1. Chapter 1 Verde's Deal

**I know I should be working on my other stories...but I don't feel like it right now...ANYWAYS...HAPPY really LATE VALENTINES DAY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: Verde's deal<strong>

* * *

><p>Tsuna rubbed his eyes. Somehow, he expected to be in his room. After all, well...when he went to bed, he was...in his room, so there was no way that he would suddenly transport to another place, right? Screw that. When you had Reborn as a tutor, anything was possible. I mean, once, Tsuna woke up to find himself in Hibari's house-courtesy of Reborn. Of course, he got 'bitten to death' instantly. Looking around, Tsuna quickly adjusted to his surroundings. Well, not quickly, he just didn't feel very...threatened. Normally, when he was in a place where he might die, he always had some kind of weird feeling in his gut, or his HI would tell him. But this time, he didn't have that same feeling...he felt comforted and threatened at the same time.<p>

"So you've woken up, haven't you?" A voice said from behind.

Tsuna turned around, alarmed. The air was tense for a moment, but then it settled down. It was Verde. "H-Hai, Verde, what are you doing here?"

Verde sighed. "Are you the one saying that to me? I found you on the street, drunk like hell. Thanks to me niceness, I decided to take you in, because I was-oh-so-very kind. And you treat me like..what, a intruder? A intruder to my own house. Very funny."

Tsuna blushed. "Sorry, Verde-san. I really didn't mean to. I'll be going now..." Tsuna stood up, only to be clamped down by two gigantic robot hands.

"Stay there." Verde commanded, and pressed a button. A screen instantly appeared in front of the two. "Well, since I had Vongola Decimo in my hands, I couldn't exactly let you go without getting information on you."

Tsuna's sweat dropped.

"So, I attached you to this system. This system detects your mood. And now..." Verde pressed another button. A complicated-looking diagram appeared. "This is your heart rate when I took you in. By the looks of it...it seems like you were either depressed, or you just came back from a big battle." He pressed another button. "But, after I examined your blood and DNA, it seems like you haven't been in a fight. Can you explain this?"

Tsuna grimaced. The last person he wanted to tell was Verde. Quickly, he made up a story. "Well, uh..Verde-san, well, I was...drinking with Gokudera...it was a dare, and...I drank too much, and Hibari chased me out because...it was against the school rules."

Verde sighed. So he had to teach Tsuna the hard way. "Tsuna. There are some problems to your little story here. One, there is no way that Gokudera would tell his beloved 'Juudaime' to do something like that, oh, and right now, Gokudera's with the occult club, tracing UFO's." Verde pressed a button and a screen appeared, showing Gokudera laughing with the rest of the occult club. "And for Hibari. There was no way that he would be at a bar in the first place, and..." He pressed another button. Hibari was shown walking around the school. "Hibari is busy trying to bite off someone's head. What really happened?"

Tsuna was silent. He refused to say anymore.

"So you don't want to tell me anymore, ne? Well..." Verde produced a syringe. "This wont hurt at all." And stuck it in Tsuna's arm.

* * *

><p>Tsuna awoke in a cold sweat. Looking around, he noticed that he was in some kind of a lab...<p>

And then Tsuna remembered what happened earlier.

"Ne...Very interesting." Verde said, appearing with a clipboard. "This chart..." Verde showed the clipboard to Tsuna. "Is your heartbeat rate when I injected you..." Verde started speaking rapidly in a different language, producing more charts, WAYY too complicated for Tsuna.

Verde paused for a moment. And then a creepy grin spread across his face.

"Ne...Tsuna...I have a nice deal for you..." Verde announced.

"What is it?" Tsuna asked.

"As you can see...well, you can't see, but it seems like you are very depressed, because all your guardians are ignoring you, to go back to their 'normal' lives."

_H-How did he know that? _Tsuna thought...

* * *

><p><em>[Flashback]<em>

_"Jyuudaime!" Gokudera yelled at Tsuna._

_"Hi, Tsuna!" Yamamoto said, running towards Tsuna._

_"SHUT UP, BASEBALL FREAK!" Gokudera said, taking out his dynamite._

_"Ma..Ma...calm down..." Yamamoto said, raising his hands in defense. "I just came here to tell Tsuna something..."_

_"What is it?" Tsuna asked._

_"Well, you see, you know how we arranged to have a sleepover at your house? We need to cancel it."_

_Tsuna stared at Yamamoto. Gokudera let out a string of insults._

_"Well," Yamamoto nervously scratched his head. "The baseball club invited me to a sleepover, and it's really important, so...sorry!" Yamamoto ran over to join some baseball players._

_"That stupid Baseball freak." Gokudera said, and cursed in Italian._

_"It's okay..." Tsuna said, trying to convince Gokudera not to start throwing bombs at Yamamoto._

_The two were silent for a moment._

_Gokudera suddenly stopped and start banging his head on the ground. "I'M SO SORRY, JUUDAIME! I FORGOT THE OCCULT CLUB HAD ASKED ME OUT TO CAMP WITH THEM! AND I REALLY, REALLY, WANT TO GO! BUT IF JUUDAIME DOESN'T WANT ME TO GO, I WONT GO!" Gokudera banged his head harder._

_"I-It's okay...you can go..." Tsuna said._

_"REALLY!" Gokudera banged his head harder. "JUUDAIME IS SO KIND! I AM NOT WORTHY TO BE YOUR RIGHT-HAND MAN!" _

_"G-Gokudera..stop banging your head on the ground.." Tsuna said, earning some glances from students._

_Gokudera looked up with the oh-so-familiar puppy dog eyes. "JUUDAIME! I SHALL NEVER FORGET THIS!" And scampered off to his friends. Seems like he forgot already._

_And, with a sigh, Tsuna walked to school ALONE..._

* * *

><p>[End of flashback...]<p>

"I know much, Tsuna-kun." Verde said, as if reading Tsuna's mind.

Tsuna managed to let out a small mumble that probably only Reborn could hear...

"But..." Verde put away his clipboard. "This is supposed to happen. But, now, I am going to say the deal I told you about earlier. But...considering your stupidness, regardless of you being Vongola Decimo, I guess I should explain to you about THAT."

Tsuna eyed Verde confusedly. As usual, Tsuna had no idea what Verde was talking about.

Verde continued. "You see, when the Vongola was founded, Giotto, or as you would be more familiar with, Vongola Primo, went to see a fortune teller. It was...as you call it, _tradition. _So, Giotto went to this fortune teller. However, this fortune teller wasn't like any other. It was also a physic. One of the four real ones in the world. Oh, one of them is Mammom, in case you're wondering. Back to the subject. This fortune teller predicted something very bad. That something was that one of the families that Giotto defeated had a powerful magician. That magician bestowed a curse upon the Vongola Family. The curse was that every second generation, there would be a test to see if the guardians would be worthy to be the guardians of the sky or not. If they were worthy to protect their beloved sky." Verde paused for a moment and sipped a bit of coffee. "There would be a test. To test their abilities, and faith in their boss. To test if they really wanted and deserved to be the guardians."

"So, you mean, they go through some kind of test?" Tsuna asked, eyeing the coffee. Tsuna had a feeling this was a dream.

"Yes and no. Yes because it is a test, but no because you don't complete the test by beating the opponent, it's like the first generation trials. They have to deem you worthy," Verde replied.

"Oh, then that's pretty easy. But what do you have to do with this? And me?"

"Well...the trials are usually set up by the Sky Arcobaleno...but if the sky is not available, the lightning does it. It's tradition, after all. But it's the 2**X** century already. And anyways, I need new information. So we are going to test them in a different way. Basically, we are going to go into a deserted parallel world, and recreate it to our will. And then we capture the Arcobaleno and the guardians and put them into this world. And then we test them." Verde explained, talking too much for his own good.

"But how can you capture the arcobaleno?" Tsuna questioned.

"That is the will of the rings and the pacifiers...and I did not just make this up. So the first generation is helping me. Now, I only need your permission. And then you can test if your guardians really believe in you or not." Verde paused. "And, in case you are wondering, the guardians are deserting you because that is the will. Because they are going to be tested. Something about the seven-three police, something that can't be changed...and goes beyond the reach of scientific measures. So, do I have your permission?"

Tsuna, still confused about how fast things were progressing, wasn't really sure if he should agree to Verde. After all, Verde was Verde...but...Tsuna needed to find out.

So, Tsuna held his ring and said the words that Verde wanted to hear so much. "I agree."

Verde smiled a smile of something he loved: Success.

* * *

><p><strong>So, whaddya think? Please review!<strong>

**Should I continue, or give it up...**

**Anyways, if this story wasn't what you expected because of the title... (I mean, yeah) Don't worry. The next chapter will explain the title :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ciaossu! I didn't really feel like continuing this...but...**

**I don't even kno****w why I continued this...**

**But...**

**Whatever~**

* * *

><p><strong>Fionlao: THANX!<strong>

**W.B: Well, even though he's only been left alone once, the curse kinda makes it...how should I put ti..well, basically, the curse makes Tsuna all depressed so when he gets rejected by his guardians, it probably just adds oil to the fire. And about the drinking, that was a lie, in case you didn't catch the 'Tsuna needed to make up a story' part. **

**k0ush4fukuj1: K, thanx!**

**cLaRiShA: Well, for the first part, you'll find out in this chappie, and ti's just Verde because one: he needs new info on Tsuna's guardians, and Two: It has something to do with the next chappies.**

**XxHalfPrincexX: Glad you liked it :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two:<strong>

* * *

><p>[*Takesushi, With Yamamoto*]<p>

Yamamoto was busy humming his favorite song and chopping fish when he noticed something odd; His ring was glowing a weird colour

Sure, Yamamoto was pretty used to seeing his ring glow random colours at random times, but this time his ring was glowing blue...with a tint of green and orange inside it.

But, he still shrugged it off.

So, he went back to chopping the fish and humming...until...

**POOF. **Yamamoto looked around. However, he couldn't see anything. Thick pink smoke was around him.

And then...He found himself somewhere else.

* * *

><p>[*Namimori Middle, with Hibari*]<p>

Hibari was very occupied. Yes, currently, he was roaming the school grounds, **even though there was no school. **I mean, there might be people wanting to burn down his precious Namimori middle. So, he had to guard it.

"Ring! Ring!" Hibird squawked from Hibari's head. Hibari looked down at his ring and frowned when he noticed that the ring was shining and weird indigo colour with a tint of green and orange...

**POOF. Pink smoke surrounded Hibari.**

And he too, found himself somewhere else.

* * *

><p>[*Sawada Household, with Lambo*]<p>

Lambo was annoying I-pin when he noticed that his ring became more shiny.

"GYAAA! LAMBO-SAMA'S RING IS MORE SHINY!" he yelled.

**POOF.**

He also disappeared, leaving behind a very confused I-pin.

* * *

><p>[Camping with the Occult Club, Gokudera]<p>

Gokudera was gazing lazily at the stars, and he didn't even notice that his ring was glowing...until...

**POOF.**

He disappeared.

* * *

><p>[Kokuyo Land, with Chrome]<p>

Chrome was dozing of silently in the corner when she felt that her ring was emitting a different aura. Bringing it up closer to her face to inspect, she noticed that it was glowing purple with a tint of green and orange. And then...

**POOF.**

Ken and Chikusa turned around.

"What happened?" Chikusa asked.

"Dunno. Where's Chrome?" Ken replied. He was getting worried, but then shrugged it off. "Whatever~"

* * *

><p>[Sasagawa Household, with Ryohei]<p>

Ryohei was eating a tasty dinner was his family when he noticed that his ring was glowing yellow with a ting of green and orange. He yelled 'EXTREME' and...

**POOF.**

Found himself somewhere else, leaving behind a confused Kyoko and family.

* * *

><p>[*Pacifier Springs, with all the Arcobaleno-Verde*]<p>

"Ah..." Fong said "this is quite nice..."

"Told you so." Reborn smirked, tipping down his Fedora. "Say, where's Verde-" He was cut off when he noticed that his Arcobaleno was shining. "Verde..." he muttered, "just what are you planning?"

**POOF.**

All the Arcobaleno disappeared, and reappeared at the place where all the guardians were.

* * *

><p>The Arcobaleno rubbed their eyes and slowly opened them. All they saw was pink fog.<p>

"Ah...you're awake." Said a voice.

Jumping, Reborn aimed his gun at the voice. "Who are you and what do you want?" He was trained too well.

"Ma...ma...relax..." Said the voice.

Reborn jumped once more when the fog cleared. In it's place, were all the guardians.

"W-What are you doing here?" Skull asked the voice, which turned out to be Yamamoto.

"I don't know. We just got surrounded by pink smoke and then...poof." Yamamoto said.

Reborn looked around. "Verde isn't here. I believe he has something to do with this." Reborn said, and all the other Arcobaleno nodded in agreement, even Mammon.

"NEITHER IS JUUDAIME!" Gokudera yelled, getting out some dynamite from who-knows-where. Who knew he even brought dynamite out on camping trips? "I'LL KILL THAT VERDE THE NEXT TIME I SEE HIM FOR HURTING JUUDAIME!"

"Don't jump to conclusions." Fong said, and cracked his knuckles. "But even I must admit, if Verde is responsible for all this, I'm going to roughen him up a bit."

"Ne, ne...Do all of you really like talking about me that much?" A voice said, and everyone looked up to see a hologram of Verde.

"So you ARE responsible!" Skull yelled, and started jumping up and down.

"Verde..." Reborn cocked his gun in a menacing way. "Do you know what you just did? Have you ever heard of the _Arcobaleno Pact?_"

Verde smirked. "Of course, I have, Reborn."

"Then why are you doing this?" Reborn asked.

"Because I'm supposed to. This is just another version of what happened A YEAR AGO."

Reborn's eyes darkened. "You mean the trials?"

"That's right." Verde pressed a button and a projector rolled out. "It seems like our dear Decimo couldn't avoid the curse..." dramatically, he took out a remote and pressed play.

* * *

><p>Everyone squinted to look at what was playing on the screen, and when they saw it, everyone had different reactions.<p>

The Arcobaleno were more like 'HOW DID VERDE RECORD THIS?'

The Guardians were more like 'Why didn't any of the Arcobaleno tell us about this?"

And Hibari was more like 'Blackmail' *smirk*

Because, on the screen, was a recording of what had happened on the night the Arcobaleno became The Arcobaleno.

Lal, Reborn, Luche, Verde, Mammon, or Viper, and Skull were sitting around a table. A weird man with an iron hat stood at the front. They appeared to be in the middle of a conversation.

"...And so, I would just like to tell you about the trials." The iron-hat man announced. "A long time ago, there was a magician. When the Vongola was first formed, they fought with the family that this magician belonged to. They won, of course, being the Vongola, but...the magician made a curse. The curse would be that the Boss, or the holder of the Sky Ring, would be rejected by the rest of his/her guardians." He paused for a breath. "However, the first generation thought that it was a joke, so they didn't really care. But, they were still quite careful, therefore, Primo didn't have to face the wrath of this curse. Vongola Secondo, however, wasn't that lucky. By his time, they had no idea such a curse even _existed, _so, they weren't careful. And so Secondo had to face the wrath of the curse. Luckily, he managed to make up with the rest of his guardians, and all went well. But he was still scarred for life. Have you ever wondered why Secondo was so ruthless? Think for yourself." He paused again, to let it dawn on the guardians. "And after Secondo made up again with his guardians, they found out about the curse. So, they told the next heir not to do this and that, so they wouldn't do the same mistake. And they didn't. But the fourth generation forgot, and had to do the curse, told the next generation, and so on. But don't you think that it's a little mean? So, you, the Arcobaleno, are going to make it easier for the Vongola family. You are not only going to balance the 73 policy, but I also expect you to make a trial to let the boss and the guardians...get together, or at least...test the Guardians to see if they're worthy or not." He paused for a sip of coffee. "These Pacifiers. The Arcobaleno that decides to do the trial will be able to summon the Arcobaleno and the Guardians at their own will..."

Verde pressed 'stop' on the remote. "And there you have it."

* * *

><p><strong>There! I finished the next chappie! Please review!<strong>


End file.
